Stolen Blossom
by LilCutiee
Summary: Not even bothering to change she closed her eyes and let herself be consumed by the memories that now lingered on as dreams of her and Itachi. Of all the times they shared before his little brother ruined everything.
1. A Model, Nothing More and Nothing Less

_**It's every girls dream to be where you are Sakura! **_

Green orbs scanned the beverage in front of her as the pink haired girl took a slow sip.

_**Ino! I'm a model, that's it. Nothing more and nothing less!**_

At the ripe age of twenty-two she was one of the most famous female models in Japan; it was all she knew how to do.

_**Sakura… when will you be happy with what you have? **_

Taking another sip and spinning the glass in her hand she gave a sigh, recalling her best friend's words from the afternoon.

_**I don't know Ino, I really don't. **_

Smiling bitterly she downed the rest of her drink before vacating her spot at the lounge, intent on heading home to retire for the evening. Her hips swayed as she made her way to the exit, ignoring all of the fans intent on getting either an autograph or a kiss.

She wasn't in the mood for any of it, after all she had her fiancé to get to.

_**Why are you like this Sakura, you're getting married to the Sasuke Uchiha! You should be happy. **_

A single tear fell down her face as she reached their shared luxurious flat. Although it was their home, she felt as if she was nothing more than a prisoner.

_**But I'm not happy! I love his brother Ino, not him. I never have! **_

Closing the door behind her she was greeted with a thin smile and a hard kiss from the Uchiha himself. She pushed all thoughts of Itachi and the conversation aside as she forced herself to kiss him back, winding her arms around his neck.

Kissing him was like kissing a corpse.

Pulling back Sasuke nuzzled her neck as he held her hips firmly in his hands, "Aren't you excited blossom? In exactly one month we will be married."

She bit back a curse, "Estatic."

He scoffed, "At least sound enthusiastic."

"How can I Sasuke? You stole me from your brother who I loved, and still do, very deeply. I'll sound however I want!"

Deciding it best not to start a fight Sasuke gave her another kiss before moving away from her. She passed him quickly and made her way to their shared bedroom before flopping on the bed.

_**But he left you remember? **_

__She cringed at Ino's question like statement. If only she knew the truth.

_**Yes Ino, I do. I truly do. **_

Not even bothering to change she closed her eyes and let herself be consumed by the memories that now lingered on as dreams of her and Itachi. Of all the times they shared before his little brother ruined everything.


	2. She had Her Dreams to Look Forward to

"Sakura-sama, please if you can a larger smile for the camera. You're killing the mood babe."

Her manager's voice cut through her fuzzy mind as she wracked her brain for anything to give him what he wanted; she found it.

_**Sakura, I love you more than anything in this world… will you marry me?**_

Green orbs went watery at the memory as the same smile she had given Itachi rolled into place on her face, everyone in the room flushed as the pictures were taken.

"Very good babe, see? This is why you are the best and no one else! Okay people, we are done."

The smile fell from her face as soon as her manager shut up before she made her way to her dressing room; the first place she and Itachi had kissed. At the thought tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly rubbed them away.

"You can cry later Haruno; right now you have a dinner date with your fiancé from hell."

Changing out of her tight black dress and three inch stilettos she grabbed a flowing long white skirt from the rack beside her and pulled it up so it sat comfortably on her hips. Then she picked out a silvery gold like top that clung to her stomach and loosened slightly above the chest with sleeves that ended at her elbows.

Re-applying her makeup she kissed a picture of Itachi on her mirror before throwing on a pair of white ballet flats and heading out the door.

"Sakura-chan, over here!"

Cameras flashed as she left the building and she cursed herself for not putting on a wig – her pink hair was quite noticeable.

His black Mercedes was only three meters ahead of her as he stepped out of the driver's seat; his hair in its usual spiked up manner. A red button up clung to his firm chest while the sleeves we rolled up; the top few buttons undone to reveal a white muscle shirt beneath.

His silvery hued black dress pants matched her shirt in an odd way and his black dress shoes told her already he wanted sex as soon as they got home.

Home; that was a good one.

With all eyes on them she knew that she couldn't just get in the car without a hug or a kiss, so, she walked over and embraced him (planting on that smile) before wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss him.

His hands sat at her hips as he slowly pulled away, giving her a smile that she only saw when he was acting. She hated him for it; it reminded her of Itachi's smile.

Taking her hand he opened the passenger door and closed it once she was inside before getting in his own. Closing it he started the car and made his way to her favorite bistro twenty minutes away.

"You really have become a very good actress Sakura-chan."

She took a sip of her white wine, "Why thank you Sasuke-kun. I have learned from the best after all."

Her words were meant to scorn and she could tell that they had, his face had gone sour for a split second before a smile graced it. Reaching his hand out he grabbed her own which held the wine glass in it and played with the engagement ring.

"The fact you said yes still surprises me."

"Good. It still surprises me too."

Chuckling deeply he bent over the table to give her a kiss and that was when the flash went off; they'd be on the front page of the next article for sure.

She closed her eyes and let her lips linger on his a little longer than usual to make it seem like they were very much in love, when in fact it was quite the opposite.

_**Weasel-kun, promise me that you'll stay with me forever?**_

She felt the tears pricking her lashes as she pulled away.

_**Forever is a very long time, but yes blossom-chan, I promise.**_

When she opened her eyes it wasn't Itachi in front of her but Sasuke and that hurt all the more. Once again she took a sip of wine; she had her dreams to look forward to.


	3. She got What she Wanted

She closed her eyes as Sasuke pulled at the hem of her skirt as they stumbled to their bedroom. This was probably the only thing she could handle between the two of them, the sex.

_**Sex with him is like art Sakura, it's addicting. **_

Far from it. The pink haired girl grasped at his shirt and tugged at the buttons as she let out a light moan. The only thing he ever got from her.

_**Ino, if you like him so much then take him.**_

__His lips attached themselves to her neck as he threw her shirt and skirt onto the hardwood floor, his shirt soon following.

Hands skimmed over her pale skin and she arched her back; she may have hated him but her hormones sure didn't.

_**But Sakura, he's in love with you. **_

Gasping as she felt a finger insert itself into her core she gripped the sheets chanting over and over in her head to picture it as Itachi.

"Sakura…"

She tossed her head as he replaced his digit with his manhood, thrusting it into her quickly.

Someone was in a hurry.

_**Ino… if he loves me than clearly I've done something wrong. **_

Time passed slowly as she came, her high barely lasted long enough to be called a high. If sex with him was like art, than he must have failed as a painter.

_**What do you mean? **_

Getting up she placed a large t-shirt on before crawling back into bed and laying beside him, she had to get used to it.

She just wished that Itachi would come back for her.

_**I keep trying to make him hate me, but it – it never works. **_

__An arm gripped her waist as the Uchiha pulled her to him, snuggling against her as he fell asleep. She soon after.

Fate was cruel, and being married to him would only be worse.

_**Sakura, I… can't you just give him a chance? **_

The fateful day came too soon for the pink haired model as she stood before him on the altar. Her eyes like pools of fake happiness as he kissed her to consummate their coming together.

"I am pleased to present to you Mr and Mrs Uchiha."

_**No Ino, I can't. **_

__She got what she wanted; she was an Uchiha. Only, she wasn't the right Uchiha's wife.


End file.
